


Alone

by Anxious_Virgil



Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [5]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, How Do I Tag, Hurt No Comfort, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:54:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28095753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anxious_Virgil/pseuds/Anxious_Virgil
Summary: /Trigger Warning/ Suicide
Series: Sanders Sides Angsty Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1995601
Kudos: 5





	Alone

**Author's Note:**

> /Trigger Warning/ Suicide

Virgil stood on the edge of the cliff. He looked down at the waves and smelled the salty water as the wind blew. He had been alone for so long, nobody would notice his disappearance, right? Nobody cared enough to come find him, what's the point in living anyways? He took a small step forward, he was scared of heights but that didn't bother him right now, his mind was too occupied with the current situation. I'm so stupid, why did I think anyone would come? He took another step forward, ready for the end. I don't need anybody anyways, people are disappointing. He look over the edge, one more step to end it all, to finally be free, to be happy. What am I waiting for? Nobody's coming, nobody cares, they probably don't even know i'm not in my room. He takes a deep breath and jumps.

**\---------------------------**

"Hey, have any of you seen Virgil recently?" Roman asked. The other two both shook their heads and went back to what they were doing, Patton making cookies and Logan reading. Roman frowned slightly and went to Virgil's room. He knocked, but there was no response. Weird, he normally says at least something. He knocked again, and still not getting an answer he opened the door. The room was empty. He started to panic slightly as he look for him in his bathroom, nothing.

He hurried downstairs to inform the others that Virgil was missing. They bolted up and started looking for him as well.

They looked around the entire mind palace, and finding nothing they moved into imagination. They searched and searched, eventually splitting up. Logan went into the woods, Patton went to the garden and Roman went to the meadow overlooking a cliff.

A scream alerted Logan and Patton, and they ran towards the sound. They found Roman kneeling by the cliff, looking over it. The other two hurried towards him and looked down. What they saw was gut wrenching, Virgil's body was twisted weirdly on the rocks, waves crashing over him. They could tell from there that he was deathly pale and thin. 

"H-how did I-I miss it" Patton stuttered through sobs. Roman was too upset to speak. He loved Virgil but didn't have the courage to tell him, he could have saved him but he didn't, now look at what happened. Logan was crying silently, taken aback by the sudden wave of emotion.

They cried all night, so upset by Virgil's sudden death, and they never truly got over it **(and I don't know how to end this).**

**Author's Note:**

> Ya, so I have no clue how to end it, so the ending is trash, but hey, I tried. the beginning wasn't too bad, right? I hope you liked it, and thanks for reading, Bye!


End file.
